


you're the only dream that i desire

by gaygentdanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Grinding, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Praise Kink, Pre-Relationship, Sex Dreams, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygentdanvers/pseuds/gaygentdanvers
Summary: Tonight, she’s hyper-focused on the puffs of hot breath against her neck, and the way she can feel Sam’s heart rate speed up as she dances pressed against her. Her entire body is thrumming with nervous energy, buzzing beneath her skin and shooting straight down to her core as Sam traces a burning path down her torso.She feels drunk on more than just the alcohol in her system.





	1. Part I: Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alex has a dream and proves to be a useless lesbian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this first part as an excuse to gush about how hot Sam Arias is.

The night starts off like it usually does: with dancing.  
  
  
  
It’s not an uncommon occurrence for them to go out in the past few months. They’ve been growing closer and closer since defeating Reign — in part because Alex had been assigned to monitor Sam’s progress, medically, physically, and mentally, but mostly because she’s quickly found that Sam is just _fun_. In a dorky _look-at-me-I-find-crunching-numbers-exciting_ kind of way. She had found she didn’t mind checking in for a few hours each week, sometimes business-related but more often than not just to hang out and spend some time with the other woman, mostly at the alien bar on the nights when neither have work in the morning and Ruby is at a friends house.  
  
  
  
And yeah, okay, so _maybe_ the majority of their hangouts at the bar have ended in them stumbling, just on the edge of drunk, out onto the dancefloor together, but—  
  
  
  
But tonight, somehow, is different.  
  
  
  
She can feel it in the way Sam’s arm is wrapped tighter around her neck than usual, and the way her other hand is trailing a little too close to her lower stomach as they move their hips to the music, sending spikes of warmth through Alex’s body as Sam’s nails scratch lightly across her abs through her top.  
  
  
  
So tonight is different, because tonight— _tonight_ , she’s hyper-focused on the puffs of hot breath against her neck, and the way she can feel Sam’s heart rate speed up as she dances pressed against her. Her entire body is thrumming with nervous energy, buzzing beneath her skin and shooting straight down to her core as Sam traces a burning path down her torso.  
  
  
  
She feels drunk on more than just the alcohol in her system.  
  
  
  
The music blaring from the jukebox is loud. It reminds Alex briefly of her college days, with tight, skimpy outfits clinging to her body and vodka burning it’s way through her veins. Dancing with her arms held high and her head tilted back to expose her throat, dancing with anyone that was willing. Dancing _on_ anyone who was willing.  
  
  
  
Dancing with Sam — here, right now, like _this_ — feels no different than _that_ , and Alex wonders why it doesn’t feel as unnatural as it should.

  
  
She tenses almost imperceptibly beneath her touch at this realization, but Sam, ever so observant, notices immediately. Her fingers freeze against her stomach, unsure and hesitant, the vibrations of the music thrumming beneath their feet the only reminder that time hasn’t completely stopped.  
  
  
  
“Sam…”  
  
  
  
It’s barely a whisper, but Sam hears it, of course she does. Questioning brown eyes lock with hers, but Alex doesn’t know what she's trying to say. She wants to say  _what are you doing?_  She wants to say  _please don’t stop._  She feels like she can barely breathe, suffocating in her own doubts. It’s as though something has shifted between them, and Alex feels like her whole world is a soda bottle that’s been shaken up, ready to burst with the simple twist of the cap.  
  
  
  
They hold each other’s heated gaze for a few seconds, and she can see the way Sam’s pupils have dilated, and Alex knows the arousal in her eyes likely mirrors her own. She tries again, eyes briefly flicking down to the Kryptonian’s lips before forcing them back up to focus on her face. “Sam, what—”  
  
  
  
Suddenly the hand that was rested on her stomach moves quickly to cup her cheek, pulling her down towards an eager, waiting mouth. The first brush of Sam’s lips are soft and yielding against hers, giving Alex a chance to push her away, to reject her advances if that’s what she wants.  
  
  
  
But she doesn’t, because it’s not.  
  
  
  
Instead she finds herself kissing back, parting her lips almost immediately, savoring the taste and the feel of Sam’s mouth sliding perfectly against her own until she pulls away. “Was-” she swallows hard, eyes seemingly searching Alex’s for any hint of reluctance, of disgust, of regret. Alex knows she won’t find anything other than pure lust. “Was that okay?”  
  
  
  
She almost laughs at the question, but she manages a shaky nod before leaning back in and finding Sam’s mouth once more, warm and pliant and enough to send shockwaves through her system. Her hand falls to Sam’s hip, palm molding to the soft curves there and feeling the heat radiating from her body through her tight jeans.  
  
  
  
It isn’t until the arm wrapped around the back of her neck moves down, long fingers treading through the ends of her hair and tugging slightly, that Alex lets go of all her inhibitions and deepens the kiss, parting Sam’s mouth further with her tongue. And it’s the impossible ease, the natural jump-skip-hop from a tentative friendship to, well… _this_ , that throws Alex for a loop. The simple, platonic amity between them feels far too distant already, like a thing of the past, when in reality it’s only been a few minutes.  
  
  
  
Neither of them can stop.  
  
  
  
Almost desperate for contact, she grinds against Sam without thinking of the consequences or the people around them, her center rubbing against the toned thigh slotted between her legs. Her movements are jerky but purposeful, trying to relieve some of the ache as the other woman does the same, letting out heavy pants into Alex’s mouth as they move against each other. She feels Sam’s warm tongue slide against her own while hands come to grip at her lower back under her shirt, with nails digging in enough to break skin.  
  
  
  
The moan the Sam lets out into her mouth travels straight to her core.  
  
  
  
“You feel so good pressed against me,” she whispers, voice husky and arousing. Alex preens at the compliment, lowering her head to pepper hot, wet kisses along Sam’s sharp jawline before trailing down her neck, smiling against her skin when Sam inhales deeply and treads a hand through her hair.  
  
  
  
“Fuck,” she pants, burying her face in Sam’s shoulder as the other woman presses harder into her, hips rolling upwards to match Alex’s now uneven thrusts. The pressure is just perfect enough and she moans, grinding _hard_ into Sam’s thigh—  
  
  
  
And then she wakes.  
  
  
  
Her alarm goes off, blaring almost deafeningly in the otherwise silent room as she shoots up in bed, breathing heavily and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her sheets have been kicked to the edge of the mattress, tangled up in her feet, and she can feel the slick, wet heat pooled between her thighs when she presses them together.  
  
  
  
She nearly knocks the clock off her bedside table in her haste to shut the incessant beeping off, and it’s only when she glances at the angry red letters flashing _5:00_ that she remembers she had set it to go off an hour earlier in order to pick up her early morning jogs again before work, since she’d fallen behind on cardio after her tibia fracture.  
  
  
  
_It was just a dream…_  
  
  
  
She realizes this with a sharp jolt of disappointment before she shakes her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her eyes only snap open again when she shifts in bed slightly, feeling her arousal against the inside of her thighs; she knows she has to do something about this, or else she won’t be able to focus on anything else for the entire rest of the day.  
  
  


A part of her, though, doesn't want to cross that line. Sam is her _friend_ , and Alex had accepted that disconcerting fact months ago. She knows the other woman is in no place for dating anyone right now, especially after Reign, and she's not going to jeopardize their growing friendship by doing something stupid, like confessing her feelings.  
  
  
  
That doesn't mean she can't still find Sam frustratingly attractive, but actually _doing_ something about it would only make things harder for her.

  
  
The other part of her, however — the part controlled by her body’s natural reactions and the burning desire coursing through her veins — thoroughly disagrees. Despite having to push her feelings for Sam down, the dream had left her wetter than she’s ever been before. She tries — she really, _really_ tries — to ignore the heat between her legs, but she ultimately fails; she can never stay strong enough when it comes to Sam, can never find the distraction she needs to bring her attention away, and she's not entirely sure she really wants to.

  
  
Sitting up slightly in bed, she makes a split second decision.

  
  
There's no build-up needed. She's already dripping and desperate, and with a shuddering breath, she slides her hand down and thinks about what it would feel like if Sam lost all control. She thinks about how good it would feel to have Sam bruise her wrists, the inside of her thighs, her throat; to be on the receiving end of the Kryptonian strength that Alex _knows_ would come in handy for something like this.   
  
  
  
The image sends a jolt up her spine, and it’s not at all a surprise when she comes into contact with hot, sticky arousal as her fingertips dip inside.  
  
  
  
Sam would probably want feel more of her, be eager to explore, but she’d also be patient — she’d tease her, long fingers ghosting along Alex’s heated skin, her touch feather-light. She would take her time until Alex was gasping her name, begging her to touch her harder, pleading with her to get on with it; and Alex _would_ beg her, despite wanting to insist otherwise, because God, she _needs_ it.  
  
  
  
“ _Oh."_ She feels a flood of warm wetness coat her fingers as she slides them through her folds, eyes slipping shut. She strokes herself slowly, steadily, thumb brushing lightly over her clit every so often and pulling soft gasps from between her lips as she pictures creamy skin and long legs, big hands that could bruise her just on the right side of painful and fingers that could leave her sore for days.  
  
  
  
Her entire body is on fire as she works, bottom lip between her teeth, and she lets out a few unexpected whimpers that she knows she’d vehemently deny making if Sam were actually here with her. She keeps up the steady pace, because Sam would be a little hesitant at first to move faster, to fuck her harder — she’s always so adamant about being careful with her powers, of not using her super-speed and super-strength in fear of hurting someone, but fuck, Alex _wants_ her to.  
  
  
  
She wants it so bad, wants to feel Sam’s resolve snap, wants to be the reason she finally loses it. Sam could just as easily be a _God_ as she is an alien, and to be the one to make a being as powerful as she is come undone?

  
  
_Jesus_. Alex can't breathe.  
  
  
  
“Please…” slips out of her mouth before she can stop it, in the form of a breathless moan as her fingers circle teasingly around her clit. She knows she doesn’t need to say it, but she can envision perfectly the way Sam would smirk down at her tauntingly, eyes darkened and skin flushed pink with want. Can almost hear the teasing, _“Please what?”_ as Alex steadily unraveled beneath her, warm walls clenching desperately around her fingers.   
  
  
  
On some level, she knows it’s not real, but she can practically feel Sam’s hot breath against her skin as she whispers things in her ear, asks Alex what she wants, tells her how warm and wet she is, how _good_ she is for her.  
  
  
  
She only slips one finger inside herself to start with, because Sam would still be teasing her. She wouldn’t give her two, or three just yet. She lets out a soft sigh, bringing one leg up to bend at the knee so she’s more spread open. Sam would keep going like that, with more than what she was giving before but still not _enough_ , until Alex was practically whining to be filled more.  
  
  
  
Then after a few moments, like Sam would eventually, she caves and slips another digit in, biting her lip harder as she picks up the pace and curls her fingers inside herself. _"Fuck,_ Sam,” she moans, and even saying her name at all is a risk, because she knows that Sam is perfectly in tune with her sounds — her heartbeat, her voice — in case of an emergency. She knows that if she were to just moan her name a little louder, Sam would hear her and she would _know;_ she would know what Alex was doing, know that it’s _her_ Alex thinks about with her fingers deep inside herself.  
  
  
  
Or, Alex thinks with a sudden rush of heat, she _wouldn’t_ know. She’d just hear her name and immediately assume something was wrong, that Alex was in danger, and maybe fly over and see her like this and…  
  
  
  
“Oh, God— _”_   The shameless exhibitionist side of her _wants_ Sam to hear Alex moan her name, wants Sam to come over to find her hand between her thighs. She wants Sam’s super-hearing to pick up the auditory proof of just how wet she is for her, of just how much she needs her.  
  
  
  
Her other hand, which had been clutching at the sheets beneath her, comes up to play with her breasts. She hisses softly as she pulls and pinches at her nipples just hard enough to drive herself crazy, imagining Sam’s mouth on her, teeth scraping lightly against her sensitive skin as she trails hot, biting kisses down her chest.  
  
  
  
_“Are you close?”_ Sam would ask, voice thick with lust, in the same moment she would rub her throbbing clit with her thumb. Alex does just that, gasping moans filling the air as heat coils tightly in her stomach, her orgasm quickly approaching. She turns her head and groans softly into her pillow as she adds a third finger, so slick that her body accepts the stretch with ease.  
  
  
  
She’s so wet that she’s _dripping_ with every deep thrust; it coats her fingers and runs in rivulets down her inner thighs, seeping into the sheets beneath her. Alex thinks that this is where Sam would truly snap, where she would give up all pretenses of having any amount of self-control left; she would fuck Alex with a certain strength and speed that her own hands could never achieve, and Sam would positively _wreck_ her.  
  
  
  
Alex feels herself clench tight around her fingers and wants to slow down, but finds that it's almost impossible at this point. She wants to drag the pleasure out, to savor it, wants to think that Sam would try to see how long she could take her until she broke — but she’s too far gone already, her brain unable to tell her hand to stop moving. She comes hard with a loud, strangled moan, fingers still pumping in and out as she rides out the waves of her orgasm.  
  
  
  
Then she’s coming down, spent and slightly trembling in her bed. She stays like that for a long time, staring up at the white of her ceiling and attempting to catch her breath. Her mind is still on Sam, on sparkling eyes and a charming smile, and she tries to will the thoughts away, but they only persist.  
  
  
  
_She’s a friend,_ she reminds herself, ironic after everything. Her fingers are still wet and sticky. _She’s a friend, and nothing more._

  
  
She takes a cold shower before leaving for her jog and tries not to think about it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. I live for comments and kudos!


	2. Part II: Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam finds out something shocking, and is just as much of a useless bi as Alex is a useless lesbian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is finally here! Sorry that it takes me a hundred years to write smut.

It happens because she’s worried. She's a worrier — it’s in her blood, and having a daughter had intensified the already barely-manageable feelings of anxiety. And meeting _Alex_ , while close to being one of the best things that’s happened to her all year, had only caused that anxiousness to increase tenfold.  
  
  
  
So of course she’s worried when she suddenly hears her name pierce through the air early in the morning. She’s up and out of her bed in an instant, mind already running through a myriad of possibilities for what Alex could be calling out to her for. Sam’s chest tightens at the thought of her friend being in danger, panic already filling her to the brim as she strains to hear more.  
  
  
  
It comes again as a gasp. _Sam.  
  
  
  
_ Sam’s heart pounds. She’s suddenly thankful that Ruby had begged her to spend the night at a friends house, taking away the risk of her daughter waking up for school to find that Sam’s not back yet. It makes leaving easier, and she’s out of the house and up in the air in seconds, flying towards Alex’s apartment building without hesitation.   
  
  
  
She just manages to stop herself from landing on the balcony and bursting right into the apartment when she arrives, instead peering through the balcony door first, trying to figure out if something truly is wrong to avoid breaching Alex’s privacy incase everything is fine after all. But the apartment, from what she can see from her position hovering in the air, is spotless — no sign of a struggle, no broken glass or blood splatters or anything Sam had feared she’d see. She can’t hear another voice or sounds of an attack, either.  
  
  
  
She sighs. She’d been worried for nothing, had probably just imagined Alex calling for her the first couple times. Maybe she'd only dreamt it the first time; and she'd been half-asleep when the second call came, after all. She feels foolish, now that she had jumped out of bed and hurried out to save someone who obviously didn’t need saving, and she’s just about to return home when she hears it a third time, clear as day.  
  
  
  
Her name, much louder now that she’s right outside Alex’s apartment.  
  
_  
  
Fuck, Sam… _  
  
  
  
It’s less of a soft gasp and more of a breathy moan this time, lust-filled and desperate. For a moment, Sam thinks again that her super-hearing is deceiving her— but, no, that is most _definitely_ her name coming out of Alex’s mouth, accompanied by the unmistakable sound of fingers sliding through slick arousal.  
  
  
  
Sam almost falls out of the sky right then and there.  
  
  
  
She’d come out expecting a fight, expecting Alex to be in danger. But instead, Alex is laying in bed, and Alex is moaning and Alex is writhing and Alex is—  
  
  
  
Fuck. Alex is thinking about her. _  
__  
  
  
_ Alex is thinking about _her_ , while doing _that_ , and suddenly Sam can’t breathe. Her whole body tenses up at the next strangled moan that filters through the air to her super-powered ears, heat rushing to her face as she unintentionally finds herself imagining just what Alex is doing. She almost doesn’t have to imagine; the sounds are explicit enough for her to get the gist, to be able to picture nimble fingers slipping inside, so wet that it’s no problem at all. She can hear the distinct rustle of bedsheets and the crinkle of a pillowcase, like Alex is burying her face in her pillow to muffle the sounds of her pleasure.  
  
  
  
No _. No_. Sam clenches her jaw. She cannot listen to Alex, her _friend,_ in an extremely intimate and private moment, from outside of her apartment. It doesn’t matter that Alex is moaning her name, or that Alex is _touching herself_ while thinking about her, she’s not supposed to be listening to this. She can’t be listening to this.  
  
  
  
Oh _Rao_ , she doesn’t want to stop listening to this.  
  
  
  
She swallows hard, her throat suddenly dry, body hot all over. Alex groans and her heartbeat elevates, and Sam knows the exact moment that her movements speed up, unable to stop hearing the hot, wet sounds of Alex’s fingers pumping in and out. She can only imagine what Alex looks like down there.  
  
  
  
Swollen clit. Dripping folds. Clenching walls.  
  
  
  
If possible, Sam’s face heats up even more, and she shakes her head as though to clear the fog of lust that had enveloped her brain from the moment she realized what Alex was doing.  
  
  
  
She needs to leave.  
  
  
  
She can’t be here.  
  
  
  
The wind helps to cool her face a little as she rushes back to her house as fast as possible, but her entire body is still tense and hot when she get back into her own bedroom. Sam squeezes her eyes shut, her mind reeling. She’s impossibly turned on by what she just heard, there’s no denying that, but she can’t help but feel like a horrible person for staying to listen to Alex get off.  
  
  
  
Get off to _her_.  
  
  
  
Sam almost can’t let herself believe it, despite the undeniable, audible proof of it. She can still hear the lingering whisper of a moan in her ear, but the thought that Alex could be attracted to her — could actually _like_ her like that — is something Sam had only ever been able to fantasize about.  
  
  
  
She groans. Looking at the clock, she can see that only fifteen minutes have passed since she first woke up, but despite the early hour there’s no possible way she’s going to be able to fall back asleep now.  
  
  
  
_Shower it is then.  
  
  
  
_ The walk to the bathroom is an awkward one. She can feel that her underwear is already on its way to being completely soaked with her arousal, and there’s an ache between her thighs that’s bordering on uncomfortable. Just from listening to Alex’s pleasure, Sam’s worked up to the point where she can’t think about anything else, anything but a deep, deep want to _be there_ in that bed with her. To be pressed against her sweaty, writhing body, to see her face scrunch up and mouth drop open as she comes, to know what it feels like to be knuckle-deep inside her.  
  
  
  
Sam blows out a harsh breath as she steps into the warm shower, and that’s when the thought hits her like a freight train.  
  
  
  
What if Alex had _wanted_ her to hear?  
  
  
  
It makes sense — Alex Danvers is not an idiot by any means, and Sam knows that more than anyone. She's well aware that Sam has super-hearing, and the risk of moaning out her name in such an intimate moment is far too great to take as lightly as Alex did this morning. Now, Sam can’t help but wonder if the agent knew _exactly_ what she was doing.  
  
  
  
Just the thought that Alex had done this on purpose sends heat shooting down her spine. She suddenly feels weak, like her knees are giving out, and she leans against the shower wall. The more she thinks about it, the more she realizes that the likelihood of Alex simply _forgetting_ about her powers is slim. She had _wanted_ Sam to know she was thinking about her, she had wanted Sam to hear her like that. Maybe even _see_ her like that, had Sam gotten close enough. Had she stayed long enough.  
  
  
  
The ache between Sam’s thighs grows persistent at this point, and she knows she can’t ignore it for too long, especially if she doesn’t want to be uncomfortable and distracted at work all day.   
  
  
  
_Well, if Alex can do it…_  
  
  
  
Bracing one hand against the shower wall, Sam lets the other one wander down her chest. Water rains down from the shower-head above, dripping down her flushed body, and Sam imagines its Alex’s hand against her wet skin, moving to cup her breast and roll her quickly hardening nipple between her thumb and index finger.  
  
  
  
She wonders what Alex had been thinking about — if she had been imagining Sam above her, pressed against her as fingers moved down her body and inside her. She wonders if Alex had teased herself or immediately dove right in, too eager to wait any longer for her release.  
  
  
  
Sam shudders, goosebumps erupting on her skin as her hand travels slowly down her stomach, nails scratching lightly against her tense abs. It’s not the first time she’s started something like this with Alex on her mind. Sam would have to be blind not to notice how fit and attractive the agent is, and adding onto that the quickly growing crush she’d started to form after nights of them spending time together, it had always been hard to keep her thoughts from wandering while pleasuring herself.   
  
  
  
Most nights, however, she was quick to replace the fantasy of Alex with a faceless man or woman instead, not wanting to act on feelings that she thought would never be returned.  
  
  
  
The incident this morning had definitely proved her wrong.  
  
  
  
A raging fire ravages the lower part of Sam’s body, and she slips her hand further down, the tips of her fingers running through wet, brown curls until they reach her swollen clit. She gasps as she brushes lightly over the bundle of nerves, not daring to apply anymore pressure than that. Instead, she starts rubbing tight circles around it, close but not close enough, need building in her core.

  
  
She tries to imagine what Alex had looked like. Had she been sprawled out in her bed, one hand grasping at her sheets while the other slid inside her cunt? Or had she been playing with her breasts as she fucked herself? Sam groans at the mental image of Alex with her legs spread wide, one hand on her chest as the other moves furiously between her thighs.  
  
  
  
The explicit sound of her fingers moving inside of herself is probably burned into Sam’s brain, along with Alex’s heart beating a mile a minute in her chest. Over the past few months, Sam has familiarized herself with the sound of Alex’s heartbeat; she’s heard it a billion times, but it’s almost impossibly sexy just how fast and how hard it was beating this morning, knowing the reason _why_.  
  
  
  
Sam sighs softly as she slides her fingers through her folds, gathering up the arousal that’s pooled there. Her hair sticks to the side of her face as she drops her head down, eyes slipping shut, and a low moan escapes her as she enters herself slowly. Her walls pulse around her fingers, and her thrusts start out slow and even, but soon they turn frantic. “Fuck,” she moans, curling her fingers against her g-spot just right.  
  
  
  
Normally it wouldn’t be this easy to get herself off, nor this fast, but it doesn’t come as a surprise. Sam is sure that even just by _watching_ Alex, she could probably come untouched.  
  
  
  
She crashes over the edge in seconds. The hand braced against the wall curls into a fist as she comes, briefly pausing the fingers that are still buried deep inside her, and she throws back her head in a silent scream. She starts to move her fingers again in order to draw the orgasm out, pleasure washing over her in waves.  
  
  
  
It takes her a few minutes to calm down before she can actually take the time to wash her hair, legs still slightly weak as steps out of the shower and wraps herself in a towel. While now pleasantly satiated for the rest of the day, her mind is still reeling from this morning. Now that the desperation to get off has faded, Sam’s able to really _think_ about what happened.  
  
  
  
Alex wants her. Alex _likes_ her. And now that it’s been confirmed that their feelings are mutual, Sam feels determined to do something about it. She’s waited too long for this to let it fizzle out by not acting on her feelings.  
  
  
  
She picks up her phone as she’s towel drying her hair, quick to pull up her thread with Alex and type out a message. She tries hard to ignore the nervous, jittery pounding of her heart as she presses send before she can somehow talk herself out of it.  
_  
  
  
_**_Feel like getting lunch later?_** ** _  
_****_  
  
  
_** It only takes a second for Alex’s reply to come through, the buzz of her phone only serving to make her heart pound even faster.  
  
  
  
**_Yeah, of course! When and where?_  
  
  
**  
Sam sets her phone down after texting Alex the details, and as she gets dressed, she starts to run through her plan in her mind. **  
**


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two useless binches finally fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, yes. after like 5000 years, i've finally written the last chapter. you're welcome.

**_Pick me up from L-Corp at noon?_ **   
  
Alex spends ten minutes pacing outside of L-Corp, checking the time on her watch and glancing back at Sam’s last message over and over again. There’s an oddly tight feeling in her stomach, something like nervousness mixed with excitement, and she can’t quite put her finger on  _ why _ . Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Sam had texted her just a few minutes after she got back from the jog meant to clear her mind of her… earlier activities. 

 

It was as though the other woman had read her mind. Like she had known Alex had been —   
  


Alex blinks. She _had_ been loud, and she remembers thinking, if only for a brief moment, that part of her wanted Sam to hear her, wanted Sam to know what she was doing. Could Sam have actually heard her?   
  
  
She shakes her head, pushing the thought to the back of her mind. Even if she did hear what was going on, Alex knows she would never bring it up. She knows Sam doesn’t feel that way about her — they’re just _friends,_ friends and nothing more, and she would be a fool to hope for anything different. Especially that Sam might feel the same way.   
  
  
“Hey!” Sam’s voice pulls her attention away from her thoughts, and Alex feels herself smiling automatically at the sight of the other woman as she pushes herself through the glass doors of L-Corp. “Does Noonan’s sound good?”   
  
  
Alex nods, grabbing the extra helmet and passing it over to Sam. “Yeah, Noonan’s sounds great. Hope you don’t mind riding bitch.”   
  
  
“Uh— Riding _what?”_ Sam guffaws, eyebrows raised. Alex can’t help but laugh a little at her expression, throwing her leg over her bike and settling in.   
  
  
“Just get on, Arias,” she teases, patting the seat behind her before putting her own helmet on.   
  
  
It isn’t until Sam climbs on that Alex realizes what a mistake she’s made. Despite the slight chill of the air outside, she can feel the body heat radiating off of Sam from her body being pressed right up against her, and as soon as two long, slender arms wrap around Alex’s torso in anticipation for the ride, she sucks in a sharp breath.   
  
  
“You okay?” Sam asks, somewhere close to her ear. Alex can only be glad that her face is hidden by the visor on her helmet, and she closes her eyes. “You tensed up a bit there.”   
  
  
“Yeah,” Alex croaks out, clearing her throat. _Pull it together, Danvers._ “Yeah, sorry. Not used to riding with anyone on the back,” she lies, huffing out what she hopes sounds like a casual laugh. She can feel Sam shifting behind her, the inside of her thighs brushing against Alex’s hips, her chest pressed against Alex’s back. “Hold on tight.”   


  
The ride should be quick, with Noonan’s restaurant being fairly close to L-Corp even regarding National City’s shitty traffic, but to Alex it feels much, much longer. Feeling Sam up against her, she can’t help the way her thoughts begin to wander back towards her dream, to the way they had danced together with their bodies pressed close.   
  
  
They stop at a traffic light, and Alex sighs in slight disappointment when Sam’s hold around her loosens a bit. But then, suddenly, Sam unclasps her hands and splays her fingers out against Alex’s stomach, almost as if she can’t quite help it.   
  
  
“Sam?” Alex tries to say, but the word gets caught in her throat when Sam’s hand moves a little lower down her abs, as though she’s exploring. The ache that Alex had woken up with blossoms in her core once again, spreading like a wildfire through her body.   
  
  
But then the light is turning green again and Sam’s hands stop roaming, clasping back together as Alex takes off down the road, her mind racing as fast as they’re riding. 

 

//

 

It’s when they’re seated at Noonan’s and have already ordered their food that Sam speaks up, clasping her hands together on the table and looking at Alex intently. Alex suddenly feels as though she’s being put under a microscope as Sam watches her, eyes narrowed ever so slightly.    
  


“You didn’t ask me out to lunch just for the hell of it, did you?”    
  


Sam smiles, looking down and shaking her head. “Of course you see right through me.”   
  


“I’m an agent,” Alex retorts, leaning back in her chair. “It’s part of the job description.” 

  
Despite the smooth way she says it, Alex can’t help the jumble of nerves that quickly make themselves known in her chest, her mind automatically going to the worst possible scenarios. It doesn’t make it any better that Sam is looking at her the way she is without saying anything. “Sam… What is it?”  
  
  
“I saw you this morning,” Sam blurts out, then immediately slaps her hand against her mouth, cringing. Alex feels panic erupt in her chest and she inhales deeply, opening her mouth to say something, but Sam beats her to it. “I mean, I didn’t _see_ you. I just heard you. I heard you doing… what you were doing earlier.”   
  
  
“Oh.” The word comes out as a heavy sigh, and Alex doesn’t quite know how she feels. Is she scared that Sam heard her? Is she excited? Is she _turned on?_ It only takes her a brief second to conclude that she feels all three at once, and she shifts in her chair, clearing her throat awkwardly. “You did.” 

  
“I did,” Sam repeats, nodding. Her face is redder than Alex has ever seen it. “And I heard my name. You  _ moaning _ my name.” She cringes again, like she hates hearing the words come out of her mouth, but there’s also something else there. Something Alex picks up on immediately.

  
Arousal. She’s _turned_ _on_ by the idea of Alex moaning her name.

  
“Oh,” she says again, the word sounding different now. Less hesitant, less scared of what Sam thinks. 

  
“And it may just be a sex thing,” Sam continues, “It may even just be a one time thing, but… I want you to know I wasn’t… put off by it.” 

  
“Oh.” This seems to be the only goddamn word Alex can say, and her eyes widen at the dejected expression on Sam’s face, quickly trying to explain. “No— Sorry, I’m not— It wasn’t just a one time thing.”

  
Sam perks up at that; Alex can’t believe this is really happening. “It wasn’t,” she echoes. Alex shakes her head, her face and neck burning.

  
“No.” She takes a deep breath, huffing out an awkward laugh and scratching the back of her neck. “To be completely honest, I’m surprised this morning was the only time you heard me.”

  
Sam stays quiet at that, and Alex frowns. “I’m sorry, that was—“

  
“Are you free tonight?” Sam cuts her off sharply, a hand reaching across the table to grab Alex’s, her palm warm.

  
Alex blinks. Did she hear that right? “What?”

  
“Look, Alex,” Sam says. “I’m attracted to you too. And honestly? I haven’t had sex in years.”

  
Oh. Well  _ that’s _ blunt.

  
“You’re into me, I’m into you. We’re both consenting adults here…”

  
Alex blinks again. Her mind is still struggling to catch up, to process what Sam is asking of her. “So you want to…”

  
“Have sex,” Sam confirms. Then she hesitates, looking nervous again all of a sudden, her hand retreating from Alex’s own. “I mean, of course we don’t  _ have _ to, I was just suggesting. In fact, if you don’t want to, we can just forget about all of this and go on with our—“

  
“I want to.” The words surprise even her, falling out of her mouth almost by their own accord. Alex blushes, swallowing past a dry throat. “I… I want to. I’m free tonight.”  
  


The smile Sam gives her makes her world light up. “Okay,” she nods. “Tonight, then.” 

  
Alex takes a sip of her drink; tonight couldn’t come fast enough.

 

//

 

Alex spends the entire rest of the day wondering if their conversation was just a dream. She questions if she had just fallen asleep at her desk and her mind conjured up a response to the fantasy she had indulged in this morning, but no.    
  


No, this was  _ real _ . 

  
As expected, the day goes by slower than usual, with Alex constantly glancing at the time on her watch rather than focusing on the things she needed to be focusing on, like actual work. By the time she’s off work and arrived back at home, her nerves have only increased, mixed in with an immense amount of excitement for the night.  
  


And an hour after she gets home, there’s a knock at the door, and Alex is sure that Sam can hear from outside that her heart has skipped a beat. She steels herself and opens the door; Sam stands on the other side, dressed like she came straight from work, in a dark blue blazer and grey pants.    
  


“Hey,” she greets, biting down on her bottom lip.    
  


“Hey,” Alex greets back, the word coming out as a whisper. She opens the door and steps aside. “Come in.”    
  


Sam’s heels clack against the floor as she steps inside the apartment. There’s a heavy tension in the room as soon as Alex shuts the door behind her, engulfing them like thick fog. They stand there awkwardly for a few seconds, until Alex finally clears her throat to break the silence, the back of her neck burning hot.    
  


“So, uh— Do you want a drink or something?” she questions, gesturing towards the bottle of wine in her kitchen.    
  


Sam looks up at her through her eyelashes. She shifts slightly, eyes glancing towards the kitchen, and then towards the bed, on the other side of the apartment, and Alex feels the heat spread from her neck to her face. 

 

For another moment, neither of them say anything, each of them too wound up with nerves. Then, “We both know I’m not here for a drink, Alex.”    
  


Despite the nervousness clear in Sam’s eyes, the words fall from her mouth in confidence, and a shiver goes down Alex’s spine. “Yeah,” she breathes out, with a nervous smile thrown Sam’s way. “Right.”    
  
  
Something in Sam seems to shift, then. The confidence is now not only in her words but in her entire stance, in every move she makes, as one hand drifts up to touch Alex’s mouth and traces the shape of her lips. All Alex can do is watch as Sam leans forward, placing a single cautious kiss on her lips, so quick Alex barely had any time to savor it.   
  


She leans back for a moment, reeling from it, before she closes the gap and kisses Sam back. Their mouths brush together once more, so lightly that it’s barely anything, but still has Alex feeling so  _ much _ . Their mouths connect and disconnect, slowly moving each time, changing angle, pressing harder and deeper into each other.    
  


“Should we take this to bedroom?” Sam manages to ask her in between kisses, and Alex nods, tugging on the lapels of Sam’s jacket as she backs up towards the bed. They kiss even as they move, kicking heels off and slipping out of jackets, breaking for a moment only to avoid tripping over the small staircase in front of Alex’s bed.    
  


Gently pushing Sam back into the pillows, their legs easily tangle together, and two long arms wrap around her, running up and down her back, making Alex’s breath hitch. When they pull apart, breathless, Alex reaches up, stroking Sam’s cheek with the back of her hand before trailing kisses along her jawline, drifting down her neck, pressing just a little harder.    
  


Heat erupts low in her stomach when Sam lets out a breathy whimper in response to the kisses, tilting her head back. Alex repeats her path in reverse, paying extra attention to Sam as she goes, gentle flicks of her tongue against her skin.    
  


Her name falls from Sam’s mouth in the exhale of a shaky, stuttered breath, and Alex nearly collapses.   
  


She’s never heard anything so fucking hot in her entire life.   
  
  
Things have barely started, but Alex can feel it already, feel how wet Sam’s making her — finally acknowledging it’s there after trying to ignore it the whole day. She’s aching for more now, more than just a dream and the fantasy of Sam’s fingers inside her rather than her own.    
  


She’s aching for the real thing now.    
  
  
She draws level with Sam again and leans down for another kiss, pulling on Sam’s bottom lip with her teeth and sucking on it, encouraging her. Sam arches up into her, responding with hard, greedy little kisses. Some miss their mark entirely, landing on the corner of Alex’s mouth and her chin — it’s wet and sloppy but even this leaves her gasping for air, smiling against Sam’s mouth.    
  


They break apart only for a moment, not daring to look away from each other, not daring to speak, as if doing so might ruin the spell that’s been cast over them.   
  
  
“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Sam breathes out, voice husky with arousal, eyes darker than Alex has ever seen them before.    
  


It’s pure and unadulterated  _ need _ that pulls them back together.   
  
  
Sam pulls her down, into a deeper, lingering kiss, hands tangling through her hair, pulling slightly, just on the right side of painful, and dragging a pleased groan from Alex’s mouth. She feels it everywhere, arousal swimming through her veins, every part of her body lit up with desire.    
  


Her hands start to wander, skimming down over Sam’s bare, toned shoulders, calloused fingers brushing over her collarbone, following its shape before continuing their descent, until Alex reaches Sam’s breasts. She cups them in her hands, a thumb brushing over her nipple. When Sam moans, already so, so sensitive, Alex longs to hear it again.   
  
  
She dips her head, kissing each breast carefully, before swirling her tongue round each nipple in lazy circles, feeling them stiffen under her touch. Sam’s body tenses from under her, twisting into her, grabbing on to her arms for purchase, gasping. When she begins to suck lightly, pressing down with the tip of her tongue — she remembers reading it in a magazine, it had an exotic name that she can’t remember — the sound from Sam is louder, sharper, and she arches into the touch, digging her nails into Alex’s arms.   
  
  
Sam says something then, which Alex doesn’t catch despite how close they are, how every part of them is touching in one way or another. It’s low, just a whisper, but still harsh somehow.    
  


And then without warning, Sam flips them both over, and suddenly, Alex is underneath her instead, strong arms holding her down. There’s the faintest trace of a smug smile on Sam’s lips that makes Alex roll her eyes, and then Sam is kissing her again as impatient hands tug at her top while she kisses a slow, wet trail down her neck.   
  


She slides her hands around Sam’s back, trailing over warm skin, feeling her muscles flex with her every move. Sam pushes her down into the mattress, a thigh sliding between her legs; when Sam’s knee presses at exactly the right spot, it’s Alex’s turn to groan now.   
  


“God, Alex, I’ve wanted this for so long…”   
  
  
Her eyes close briefly, and she lets out a sigh of contentment, feeling herself flood at Sam’s words. She’s craving more — more of anything as long as it comes from Sam.    
  


“I want you,” she whispers, tongue darting out to lick her lips.   
  
  
They cling to each other tightly once both of their shirts are off — thrown somewhere without a care in the world — their hands grasping for purchase, reveling in the sensation of their skin touching. Alex is lost in the feeling of it, and they fall back hard onto the pillows, not breaking their kiss once.    
  


She wills her to keep going, feeling big, strong hands skate down her sides, across her rib cage, and then back up again, leaving pure heat in their wake. When Sam cups her breasts, Alex arches her back and sighs, pushing up against her hands, an ache low in her belly.   
  
  
And then Sam’s mouth is on her skin, careful yet curious, sucking on one of her nipples while rolling and pinching the other one between her fingers. Alex’s mouth drops open, and she sighs out,  _ “Sam,”  _ and feels Sam murmur against her skin in return, dropping desperate kisses down her stomach.

  
She tenses in anticipation, feeling Sam’s fingers working to undo her jeans, lightly touching the skin she exposes. She can barely hold it together knowing that Sam is so,  _ so _ close to her.  
  
  
She guides Sam’s hand downward, wanting for her to undress her completely, taken by slight surprise when that same hand harshly breaks free of hers, long, nimble fingers hooking the top of her boy shorts. They dip inside briefly, not quite touching, but not entirely still either, and Alex can’t breathe. 

  
She’s dizzy with it all. 

  
“Please,” she finds herself saying — whimpering, more like, even if she would never admit that fact to anyone — and Sam pulls back to look at her as she pulls her boy shorts slowly, teasingly, down her thighs, before tossing them over her shoulder. With two hands on her hips, Sam pulls Alex back down to straddle her lap.   
  
  
“Please what?” she asks, eyebrow raising in question. Her eyes give her away, though. She knows exactly what Alex wants, and she wants Alex to say it aloud before she gives it to her. 

  
“Touch me,” Alex answers, breathless, unconsciously grinding into Sam’s lap.

  
And Sam does. 

  
Alex’s hips jerk when two of Sam’s fingers swipe through her wetness, circling her clit, pressing on it hard enough to be felt, to send shock waves down her spine, but lightly enough to leave Alex with a desperate need for  _ more _ . 

  
But Sam doesn’t tease for long. Her fingers press up, dipping deeper inside, her fingertips coated in Alex’s arousal. Alex grinds down, inhaling sharply at the sensation of Sam finally touching her, and she leans down to press hot, messy kisses to Sam’s mouth.  
  


“You’re so wet,” Sam murmurs, her voice tinged with surprised, as though she hadn’t expected Alex to be as turned on as she is. Alex only nods, grinding down harder onto Sam’s fingers, trying to gain the friction that she so desperately needs. 

 

Then, suddenly, without warning, Sam’s fingers slide in deeper, burying themselves inside of Alex in one swift, practiced move. The surprised sound that’s ripped from Alex’s mouth sounds almost inhuman, and she ducks her head down to press against Sam’s own forehead, panting as Sam’s fingers explore inside her, twisting and curling and pressing down on  _ just _ the right spot to make Alex melt in her arms.

  
“Fuck,” she moans out, as Sam’s fingers curl _ hard,  _ pressing against the soft spot inside her that makes the heat in her core spread outwards, through her entire body. Sam’s thumb comes up to rub her clit, adding to the pleasure, and Alex moans again as she rides Sam’s fingers, her orgasm building up and up.

  
It’s when Sam leans forward and latches her mouth to Alex’s breasts again that she finally loses it, all of the wonderful, delicious sensations — the feeling of Sam’s fingers thrusting inside her, of Sam’s lips sucking on her nipple, of Sam’s thumb on her clit — coming together to unravel her, to make her putty in Sam’s arms.  
  


She nearly collapses into Sam’s lap, her thighs trembling, still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm. Sam is gentle as she leans up, pressing barely there kisses to Alex’s lips until Alex deepens them herself.    
  


She wraps her arms around Sam’s neck and flipping them back over so that Sam is underneath her. “Now let me return the favor…”    
  
  
Sliding teasingly down Sam’s body, she trails kisses down her stomach, alternating with long, deliberate flicks of her tongue while her hands glide over Sam’s hips, rounding her thighs, fingertips sliding slowly up the inside of one. Even despite the fact that she’s literally  _ bulletproof _ , it’s the softest skin Alex has ever touched, and Sam lets out a deep breath in response to the contact, looking down at her. 

  
It shouldn’t be a surprise really, that she’s so ready, has been ready before this thing between them had even started, but part of Alex is still shocked to find Sam so wet when she lets her fingers explore a little bit further. She meets nothing but warmth and slickness — so deliciously slick — but the other, greater part of her is just smug.   
  
  
She takes things gently at first, hooking her arms underneath Sam’s long legs, palms flat on her stomach to steady her, but really just needing to be closer.   
  
  
As soon as she presses her tongue to Sam’s clit, Alex hears her breathing change, from soft and even, to harsh and shaky, hitching every couple of seconds when she presumably finds just the right spot.    
  


It’s strange to suddenly have all these gaps filled that make Alex’s fantasy concrete — what Sam’s body feels like against her own, how she sounds when she’s turned on, what she feels like inside Alex.   
  
  
One of Sam’s hands slide through her hair, fingers curling into a fist, pulling and twisting —  _ hard _ . Alex grunts at the pain of it yanking at her scalp, and Sam’s grip loosens immediately, hesitant as it pulls back, but Alex shakes her head, nearly whining at the loss. Her free hand comes up to grab at Sam’s before it can pull away, and Sam understands, grabbing her hair once again in a silent plea to keep going.    
  


Pressing her tongue flat against Sam’s clit, she goes faster, alternating with long, slow licks. All it takes is a few more strokes and Sam is coming on her mouth, thighs tensing around Alex’s head. Every inch of her body shudders, and the moan that accompanies her release is loud: it’s her name, clearer than ever, then muffled as Sam turns her head and moans into the pillow.     
  
  
It’s only a few moments later that Sam speaks, running a hand through her own hair, mussing it up. “That was— You— Wow,” is all she can manage, her chest still heaving slightly.    
  
  
Alex can’t help the smile that breaks out on her face at the reaction, reaching up to wipe her mouth with her fingers. Sam stares as she does it, pupils still blown wide, cheeks reddened slightly from her orgasm.    
  


“Yeah,” Alex sighs, almost wistfully. She falls against the pillows, Sam lying beside her. “Wow.” 

  
There’s a few moments of comfortable silence before Sam speaks up again, shifting so that she’s facing Alex, the side of her head resting against her hand. Her other hand comes up, fingertips gliding softly down Alex’s bare hip and then down her thigh, and back again. Alex shivers at the touch.

  
“You know, this wasn’t just… sex for me,” she says, and then takes a deep breath, as if holding it while waiting for Alex’s reply. Alex only smiles back at her, feeling a burst of warmth erupt in her chest at the reassurance.  
  


“Good,” she answers, leaning over. This time, when they kiss, it’s soft. Gentle. She savors it, her hand coming up to run through Sam’s hair, and she feels the vibration of Sam moaning slightly into her mouth as she tastes herself on Alex’s lips. “Me neither.” 


End file.
